Apocalypse
by springchild
Summary: This story takes place towards the end of season 5 of Buffy. How would things have played out if the Winchesters had gotten involved?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Characters are all courtesy of Joss Whedon and Eric Kripke.**

Sunnydale, California

Sam and Dean Winchester rolled into town on a mission. Of course. It seemed that lately the boys couldn't catch a break when it came to the evils of the world. At just past two in the morning, the brothers ached to find an adequate hotel and get a few hours sleep. As Sam stared out his window, he couldn't help but notice the normalcy the city seemed to be made of. Mostly residential, the only sign of a past disturbance he could see was the charred remains of what appeared to be a school. Despite the fact that little effort appeared to have been made to clean up the mess, research he had done earlier in the day claimed the explosion had taken place over a year ago.

"Sam? Sam! Where you at, man?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that we should blow out of this town and hit up Las Vegas. Nevada's only one state over. Booze, babes and a chance to get us some honest money for once."

This last statement was met with a raised eyebrow from Sam. "Okay, maybe not honest money, but better – not to mention safer – than hustling. And who knows, maybe we could even catch a show or something. You know, something to satisfy your nerdish needs."

"Dean, as good as that sounds, you know we have a job to do here."

"Yeah, well, can't hurt a guy from trying."

In fact, the two had gotten a call from family friend and fellow hunter Bobby Singer three days ago. Normally any supernatural activity in that area tended to solve itself, but over the past few months things seemed to be picking up pace and while Bobby had assured the two that it was probably nothing, he had wanted them to spend a night or two looking around to be sure.

Suddenly, Dean let out a whistle which could mean only one thing: he had spotted a girl. "Sam, check it out. Blonde. Not only that, a California blonde. You know what that means."

"Actually, I don't. What I want to know is why she's out here so late. It's not safe for a woman anywhere but in Sunnydale? Even at a subconscious level people have to have noticed something. We should say something."

"What a good idea. The two of us will approach this woman on a deserted street in the middle of the night. While we're at it, maybe we can offer her some candy to get her in our car. The only thing talking to her is going to accomplish is getting us arrested. And we should try to avoid that after last time."

"Fine, but we at least have to watch her. Make sure she gets home safe."

Abruptly, Dean straightened in his seat. "I don't think we're the only ones contemplating her safety anymore."

To their left, about 200 feet behind the woman was a man approaching her at a quick pace.

"Dean, this doesn't feel right. She has no idea he's there."

At that moment, the man walked under a street light and the Winchesters were treated to a well-lit view of him. After seeing his face, it was quickly apparent that they weren't dealing with any ordinary man.

"Dean, did you—"

"Yeah, I saw. Come on, Sam. Let's take care of this so we can find a place to sleep."

As they opened their car doors, the vampire closed in on the last few steps between himself and the woman.

"Sam, let's go!"

The two took off across the street as the dead man laid his hand upon the woman's shoulder. Immediately, the woman grabbed hold of his wrist and spun around to face him, flipping him to the ground in the process. Before Dean could so much as take in the breath to yell at her to run, the man was gone. The woman was left standing above a pile of dust, staring at the two strangers running towards her. Standing at a height just slightly below that of Dean, she wore dark, tight-fitting jeans and a white T-shirt covered mostly by a leather jacket. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, leaving her surprised face exposed. It was clear that while she was prepared for an attack, she hadn't been expecting spectators.

"Ummm…wow, so, how to explain this…"

She didn't have to; Dean stepped in with a more than awed tone to his voice. "You just staked a vampire."

"Wow! We have a winner. Let me guess, you don't look much like the reading-type so I'm gonna guess scary film buff."

Sam, completely oblivious to her sarcasm, just stared at her intently. "Ma'am, what you just did, it was incredible. How…how did you do that?"

"I think a more important question is why she was carrying a wooden stake."

"Listen, you guys. I'm not a superhero or anything if that's what you're thinking. Now, why don't you just get back into your car and forget what you just saw."

"Well, haha, I'm not much of one for reading all the comics like my brother here, but I know enough to know that you're no damsel in distress. Now, you axed that vamp so I've gotta assume you're on our side here but if I'm wrong, please feel free to speak up now."

"You guys wanna know who I am? I'm the slayer. Now I suggest you both get back in your car and hightail it out of here before what you just saw starts to look like a day at Disneyland."

_This is my first crossover so I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I love reading comments and any ideas anyone has to improve the story so let 'em flow. I'll try to have the next chapter posted within the next week._


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was the first to speak, "Listen, lady, unless you're from the band I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Slayer. She who kills things that go bump in the night. Now if you guys will excuse me, I have things to do." With that she turned around and started walking again. Sam and Dean followed.

"Nice as that may sound, my brother and I have been in this business our whole lives and have never heard of any slayer so you'll excuse me if I sound a little doubtful."

"Dean," Sam gave his brother a warning look, silently telling him to back off. "Excuse my brother. What he says is true, though. We've fought off a lot of demons throughout our lives but we've never run across, or even heard of, any slayer."

The stranger turned to face them. "Maybe that's because there's only one."

Dean arched an eyebrow, clearly skeptical, "One what? Slayer? Sorry, miss, but I don't buy it."

"Doesn't matter what you 'buy' and what you don't 'buy'," Buffy responded, complete with air quotes, "I'm it. To every generation, there is a chosen one, blah blah blah. When one dies, another is called and so it goes from generation to generation."

"So, there's only one of you to protect the whole world from evil? Sorry if that doesn't help with the disbelief."

"Well, if what you two said is true, looks like I'm not the only one fighting. Plus, it helps that most of the world's evil is centered right here in good old Sunnydale."

"And why's that?"

Her answer was short, to the point, "Hellmouth."

The truth behind what she was saying finally dawned on Sam, "Right under the high school. That's why it was blown up!"

"Bingo. Sounds like someone's been doing their research."

Dean couldn't help but stifle a laugh at that.

While the boys seemed to be relaxing a little, the woman refused to let down her defenses. "So who are you guys? Here chasing some bad guy or just passing through?"

"My name is Sam. Sam Winchester. And this is my brother, Dean. We're here because our friend has been tracking some disturbances that seem to be getting worse. Truth be told, we weren't even sure there was anything worth checking out."

"Well, if an apocalypse is nothing…"

The two brothers exchanged a look at that, "Looks like Bobby was right. So what's the deal? What're we fighting?"

"Listen you guys, this isn't a joke. I don't know what you two have dealt with in the past, but I can guarantee you've never fought anything like this. Hell, I've never fought anything like this! If I were you, I'd get out of here, out of California, out of the country if you can! Get out and go live your lives while they're still there to live."

"Well, now, that's not gonna happen. We've never walked away from a fight before and we're not about to start now. Hell, an apocalypse might be fun, eh, Sam?"

Sam, used to his Dean's attitude toward all things evil, ignored his question, instead asking one of his own: "What's your name?"

She sighed, feeling defeated, before answering, "Buffy Summers. Listen, I don't have time to sit and argue with you guys. You want in, you've got it. We can use all the help we can get anyway. Either of you ever fight a god?"

Dean laughed again, this time from a mixture of disbelief and awe, "A god? Are you serious? Dude, that's awesome!"

Buffy looked at him, clearly not amused. "Come on. If you guys are going to help, I might as well get you caught up. There's a shop a few blocks up where everyone else is waiting."

Not waiting to see if they followed, Buffy Summers turned again and began walking. Silently, the Winchesters followed, both carrying an anxiety that always made itself known before a new mission.

_Sorry this one is so short. I've found that I'm in kind of a writing slump right now. No fears, though; it will pass :) I'm kind of afraid I don't have the character's voices quite right so if anyone has any suggestions, please let me know. Otherwise, I'll concentrate more on it in the next chapter. As always, I love reviews. They're what keeps me going :)_


	3. Chapter 3

"You've got to be kidding me," Dean said to himself as they approached the shop. "A magic shop? Sheesh, how clichéd can you get?"

Buffy wheeled on him before the last sentence had even left his mouth, "Listen. You guys wanted in and I allowed it _against_ my better judgment. Don't make me regret it."

"Sorry," Dean apologized, chancing a quick glance at his brother when Buffy had turned away. This woman was by far the toughest he had ever come up against. Normally, women were turned on, if not intimidated by his cocky attitude and undeniably good looks but she came off increasingly impatient by his many side comments.

They entered the shop to find a group of people sitting and standing around a table covered in books. Dean felt his heart drop at the idea of research with people he didn't know but couldn't help cracking another small joke towards his brother, "Wow, Sam. This must be your idea of Heaven."

In response to his voice, six new pairs of eyes met his, each with identical looks of confusion.

A young girl, no more than 16, was the first to speak, "Buffy, who are these guys?"

"Dawn, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. They think they can help and are here strictly on a trial basis." She said this last with a warning glance at Dean who nervously ignored her.

Sam cut the growing tension in the room with an awkward, "Hi," but finding that he had no idea how to continue, quickly stepped back and let Buffy take the lead again. She went around the room, introducing those around the table going clockwise, "Guys, this is Willow, Tara, Anya, Xander, Dawn, and Giles."

"Nice to meet you all."

"So, why are you two here? What is it exactly that you do?"

The man sitting next to the woman who had just spoken smiled at the brothers apologetically and then looked back toward her, "Anya, these two nice men just got here. Why don't we let them sit down before we start in with the third degree?"

"Well, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just wondering what they think they can do that we can't? Do they have superpowers like Buffy? Or magical powers like Willow and Tara?"

The shorter brother answered her, sounding slightly taken aback, "Sorry, ma'am, but nothing like that. We're just two guys who've been doing this for a long time and thought it might be fun to stop an apocalypse."

The red-haired woman looked up at Buffy with a face that looked like it hadn't felt what it was like to be calm in quite some time. "Buffy, do we really want to drag more people into this? I mean, they look nice and all," she continued, smiling politely at Sam and Dean, "but can they really help us here? We can't even seem to help ourselves."

"I know. And that's exactly why I think these two might be able to help. Maybe they'll see something we didn't. They say they've been doing this their whole lives, I'm sure they've seen things we haven't. Even if they haven't, it can't hurt to have more help."

Willow still didn't look completely convinced but turned back to the books in front of her just the same.

Tara was the next to speak, doing so slowly, she still couldn't keep all of the nervousness out of her voice, "I, I think it's Buffy's right. I mean, this is b-bigger than anything we've ever dealt with before. More people could be b-beneficial."

"Unless they're evil."

"Anya!"

"No, Xander, she's right." This was a new voice; the man who hadn't spoken yet and looked old enough to be the father of anyone else in the room. He sounded English, which Dean was slightly surprised to hear, yet given the respect the others seemed to have towards him, it appeared that he had been in the states for some amount of years. "We have no proof that these two are who they say they are. I don't mean to sound untrusting towards the two of you, but in times like these we can't afford to assume anything."

"That's fair. I'd be thinking the same thing if I were you." With that, Dean removed a vial of holy water from a pocket inside his jacket and took a swallow, then handed it to Sam who did the same. "See? Holy water has no effect."

"Yes, well that's not exactly solid evidence."

"Giles, they're for real, okay? They didn't even know who I was when they tried to help. They were surprised. Now can we please just move on?"

_So here's another chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it. Reviews or comments are loved :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Giles, slightly taken back by Buffy's insistence, nonetheless agreed. "Well, fine. We've got other things to attend to anyway."

"So, what is it that we're dealing with here?"

Willow was the first to respond, "A god."

"Yeah, so we've heard. But what kind of god? What does it want? Why is it here?"

Giles took over the explanation here, "Her name is Glory. She's comes from another dimension and from what we've been able to gather so far, she wants…" he hesitated here, as if the weight of what he was about to say was something he was still unable to come to terms with, "what she wants is Dawn."

Both brothers looked at each other and Dean actually smirked a little. It was Sam, however, that asked the obvious, looking at Buffy as he did, "Your little sister? What does a god want with a little girl?"

With that Dawn crossed her arms and gave him a look that said she wasn't pleased with his choice of words.

"No offense."

Giles continued with what the gang already knew, "Dawn wasn't always a "little girl" as you called her. In fact, she wasn't always human."

"Pardon me?" Dean couldn't help but interrupt.

"I wasn't human. I was a great big ball of energy good for nothing but evil and if Glory isn't stopped she's going to use me to get back to her world which will undoubtedly end ours."

Xander wrapped his arm around her, the fact that she was exhausted and terrified obvious despite the fact she was trying to sound indifferent to the whole thing.

"Not to pry but we need to know, Dawn is human now, at least she appears to be, so how is Glory supposed to use her to end the world?"

Buffy took this one, answering quietly, trying to sound calm so as not to get Dawn worked up, "She'll take her, and when the time is right, kill her."

"So there's a time frame here."

"Yes. But so far we haven't been able to think of a way to hold Glory off. She's too strong so fighting isn't an option until absolutely necessary. We can't run because she'll almost certainly find us."

"And what does that leave?"

Willow spoke up from here, "Well, that's what we're working on now. Trying to find some weakness of hers or some spell that can be used against her in some way."

Xander continued, "Problem is, there's not much written about her. Apparently she hasn't had many run-ins with people around here."

"Or at least not anyone who lived to tell about it." Xander gave another impatient look towards his girlfriend.

Sam suddenly looked confused as a new thought struck him, "So, she, Dawn, used to be a form of energy. Now she's human. How did you guys find her?"

Giles resumed his position at the head of the explaining, "A while back, a group of monks…made Dawn, I guess you could say. They made her human and it is important that the two of you realize that she is human. As real as you or I. They sent her to Buffy because, as the slayer, they knew she would protect Dawn at any cost and while Dawn may only have been with us for a short time, none of us can remember a time without her."

"So, the monks wiped your minds or something?"

"More like, they altered our memories. As far as anyone is concerned, Dawn has always been Buffy's sister. For all intents and purposes, she _is _Buffy's sister."

Dean was the first to break the silence that followed, "Do you guys, uh, mind if my brother and I take a minute or two to kind of go outside and digest this."

"No. We'll be here when you get back."

The brothers exited to shop silently, each stunned by what they had just heard.

"So, how do you think we should go about this? We should probably call Bobby; see what he's can dig up on killing a god."

Dean was silent, thoughtful, for a few seconds and then he spoke, "We have to kill her."

"Well, yeah, that's what I just said."

"The girl. We have to kill Dawn."

"Sam, that seems to be our best possibility right now. Hell, this might be the only possibility."

"How on earth do you justify killing a girl? We haven't even done any research of our own yet!"

"Sam, I know what I said and I know it's horrible. You don't think I know that? Just hear me out. From what they were saying Dawn isn't even human. At least not naturally. We don't know what she is. Energy? That could mean anything. Dawn said herself that as energy she was used for evil and if this Glory-chick wants her it's a pretty safe bet that she's right. Sam, if she can be used to end the world, she must still have some evil in her."

"Dean! We saw no evidence of that! We saw a normal sixteen-year-old girl…okay, maybe not normal in the everyday sense of the word…but we're not normal, either! Never have been! Whatever Dawn once was, it's not what she is now. She's just part of a family a lot like ours and instead of trying to kill her, maybe we should be sympathizing with her."

"Let me finish, Sam. They said Glory has a limited time to do this ritual or whatever, right? She kidnaps Dawn, game over. They can't figure out how to fight her and my guess is we're not going to have much luck either. If we can take care of the threat before it can be used against us then we win. No end of the world. We can't let our emotions get in the way here, Sam. We're talking billions of lives at stake versus one girl. It sucks, yes, but just don't rule it out yet."

"We're not talking about this, Dean. We're not killing a teenage girl, end of story."

With that, Sam turned his back to Dean and went back inside the shop. Dean had no choice but to follow.

_Sorry it took so long to update. It's been a rough few weeks but I hope you guys enjoy this. Just in case people had been wondering, the Winchester characters are based off of earlier seasons of Supernatural, not the current season. As always, reviews are much appreciated :)_


	5. Chapter 5

When they reentered the shop, no one looked up. Looking around the table of their new allies, Sam and Dean couldn't help but notice how exhausted everyone looked. Especially Buffy.

"So, uh, what's our next step here guys?"

Giles' answer served to prove their suspicions of exhaustion. He sounded irritated by the interruption, "Well, Dean, that's the thing. Right now we don't have a next step."

"Right now we were thinking of calling it a night. Starting fresh again in the morning. If you want you guys can come home with me and Dawn. We've got a couple of extra rooms."

"Your parents won't mind you bringing two strange men home?"

Dean had always hated when people talked about tension being so thick you could cut it with a knife but now he understood it. Dawn didn't even look at him, just saying shortly, "She's dead."

Sam shot his brother a warning look while Dean apologized weakly. Then they all left the shop and went their separate ways, Sam and Dean following Buffy and Dawn at a respectable distance to Dean's car which was still parked a few blocks away. Back at the Summers' residence, Buffy showed the boys a nice room where they could stay for as long as they chose to stay.

When she left, Sam and Dean looked around at what would be their home for the next few days at least.

"Wow. This is nicer than any place we've stayed in the past year or so."

"No kidding. This place isn't infested with anything I could smash with my boot and look, sheets that I bet don't have any secrets a black light would reveal."

"No kidding."

"Of course, with this kind of quality comes a price."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"No porn."

With that Sam gave his brother a disgusted look and went into the adjoining bathroom.

The next morning, Buffy, Dawn, Sam and Dean met in the Summers' kitchen for a simple breakfast of cereal and milk. They ate in a silence which persisted until they arrived at the shop half hour later. They got there ahead of most, only Giles was there sitting amidst the same pile of books from last night.

"Good morning, all."

"Morning, Giles. So where do we start?"

"With all due respect, I think I have a suggestion."

"Dean, you're already on thin ground here so if this is just a stupid joke, kindly shut it."

"No. You see, Sam and I have a friend back home. Been like a father to us since our own father…well, you know. Anyway, he's pretty good with this whole research thing. Might be able to give us a hand."

The annoyed look on Giles' face was quickly replaced by one of hope, "Oh! Well, in that case would you mind giving him a call? Seems we could use any help we can get."

"Yeah. No problem, I'll be right back."

With Dean gone, Sam now found himself in the awkward position of being alone with these people who he hadn't yet gotten the opportunity to learn anything about.

"So, ummm, how did you all meet?"

"Well, Dawn's my sister, I'm sure you already knew that," with that snide comment, Sam started blushing, knowing his question hadn't been the smoothest. "And Giles was the librarian at my old high school."

"Oh, so you're a librarian! That's very cool."

"Actually, I was a librarian. I actually own this shop now. Once the school blew up there was really no need for a librarian."

"Of course."

Dean came back to the room a few minutes later to find the other four sitting around in complete silence. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything here, but Bobby wants to help. Especially after I explained to him about the whole apocalypse side of things."

"Good good. Did you explain to him the situation at hand?"

"Yeah. He hasn't heard of anyone or anything named Glory and his knowledge of gods is pretty sketchy but he promised he'd do some digging and get back to us."

"Alright then. Once the others get here we can start working on a plan. There's gotta be something else we can do while we wait to hear something."

_Another chapter done :) I know it's been awhile so hopefully people are still interested. School's kind of been consuming most of my time but the semester's almost over so after that I'll be able to work more on this. Hope you guys enjoy!_


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the gang trickled in slowly after that. Willow and Tara arrived shortly after Dean came back from talking to Bobby. Xander and Anya came in about half-hour after that, Xander setting down a box of donuts as he took a seat next to Tara. The ensemble sat like that, silent except for the opening and closing of the donut box as both Dawn and Dean helped themselves, no one sure how to proceed with these two strangers in their midst. Sam, uncomfortable with all the tension, was the first to speak.

"So, while we wait for Bobby to -"

Anya was quick to interject, asking who Bobby was. Once the whole gang had been filled in on the possibility of some leads, Sam continued.

"Like I was saying, while we wait, why don't we trade some war stories? I'm sure we've all seen things that the others haven't. Could be interesting."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Giles said, "If nothing else, maybe we can learn something about how the two of you fight and you can learn the same of us, of Buffy mostly."

For the next hour, the Winchesters told stories of their past. They told the Sunnydale gang about their childhood, the nights spent alone while their father was off hunting. They explained how the family had gotten into it, starting with their mother's death at the hands of a certain yellow-eyed demon and ending the family history with the death of their father by that same demon. From there they chose a couple of particularly interesting adventures to share. They told the tale of the Hell House and how it was initially harmless until people started making up legends which, once they spread, became truth. They talked about the town that thrived by making yearly sacrifices to a "creepy ass scarecrow" as Dean put it and the werewolf who, despite their best efforts, they were unable to save. That one struck an unexpected nerve among a few of those listening as they glanced awkwardly at one another and Willow, who had previously seemed interested in their stories but now looked down at her lap while Tara lightly rubbed her shoulders.

Buffy was the only one who didn't seem even remotely impressed by what she heard. She merely sat there staring with a stone-like gaze that would have intimidated lesser men to silence within a few minutes.

"How many times have you guys faced an apocalypse? An actual world-could-end apocalypse."

"Well, none. Not before now that is. Why?"

"Because this isn't our first. Or our second for that matter. And if we somehow win this, it won't be the last."

"Okay… And your point is?"

"My _point_ is that you guys are impressive, sure. You've done a lot and seen more than most people ever will. But we've seen more. From the stories you guys have told I get the idea that you guys don't exactly take things as seriously as you should and we can't have that here. The world is at stake. My sister's life is at stake. And if you two are gonna goof off you might as well leave."

"Now listen here, lady!"

"Dean, don't."

"No, Sam! Listen, you may be a pro at this, born into it and everything, but don't you dare insinuate that we don't take what we do seriously. We may not have faced any end-of-the-world scenarios but rest assured that when lives are at stake we step up. And if we 'goof off' more than you think we should, it's because we don't have sticks rammed up our asses like you seem to."

With that, Dean sat back down in the chair he had leapt out of, still angry but ashamed at himself for overreacting like that. Giles was the one to break the silence this time.

"It's obvious tensions are high. As things proceed, if Glory attacks, things are going to get worse. And when that happens we all need to be on the same side. If we can't get along now, it might be best if we go our separate ways."

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. It's obvious that you guys are good at what you do. After all, you've been doing it longer than I have and you're both still alive. And right now I think it's important that we have all the help we can get."

"So…should we maybe start with the research now?"

"Ah Willow. Always trying to break the tension with some book learning. Didn't you learn back in high school that that never works?"

Willow gave Xander a slight grin and with that, things quickly calmed. Each person at the table grabbed a book except for Sam who took his computer out of his bag to search online. When Dean's phone rang twenty minutes later, no one looked up from what they were doing although no break-throughs had been made.

"Bobby, you got anything?"

"Yeah. You're not gonna like it, though."

Dean put Bobby on speaker phone to avoid having to repeat everything later and set his phone on the table.

"Alright. Go ahead."

"Well, I called this friend of mine who teaches mythology at a university in Colorado. She didn't know anything at first but called me back a few minutes ago asking why I had been wondering."

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth, more or less. I told her a couple of friends were doing research for a project and didn't I know just the person that could get them that A they were looking for."

"Haha, good old Bobby."

"Yeah, well, like I said she originally didn't recognize the name Glory. But she said after thinking about it she remembered reading something back when she was doing research for her senior thesis about a god by the name of Glorificus. Real nasty woman from the sounds of it. Interesting thing is, she's not from this world. Not from this dimension actually."

"Yeah, we already knew that. She's trying to get back to her dimension and in the process will probably destroy this one. Did she say anything else?"

"Just that she needs some sort of key to get back."

"Uhhh, yeah. Turns out the key is now human."

"Really? Well do you guys know who it is?"

"It's the slayer's sister."

After that there was a silence on the other side of the line, followed by the unmistakable sound of Bobby pouring himself a drink.

"Well…at least you know who it is, so you can protect her. And boys, you must protect her. If Glory gets her hands on this girl, that's it. She'll bleed her out and with that goes the world."

The look that crossed Dawn's face in that moment was one of utter defeat. It was clear that while she had known this for awhile now, the shock of hearing it didn't pack any less of a punch. Sam felt he needed to tell Bobby to tone it down a little.

"Bobby, you know you're on speaker, right?"

"Dammit, boy, I didn't know that. I apologize if I've said anything I shouldn't have."

Giles was quick to get back to business, "Did your friend say anything about weaknesses? Is there anything we can do that will hurt her or prevent her from doing the ritual?"

"Sorry. Now you know as much as I do. This bitch is tough. Even in her own hell-type dimension she was the baddest of the bad. I'll keep looking, though, and call Dean if I find anything."

"Alright, thanks Bobby."

With that, Dean hung up his phone and the gang went back to staring silently at their books, trying not to think of what might happen if they didn't find anything soon.

_Sorry I've taken so long to update. I really hope you guys like this chapter :)_


End file.
